Like This
by Fenris242
Summary: Takes place during B.C. Mick has to make a decision on whether or not to follow Beth up the stairs...and what he should do if he goes up there.
1. This Is Me

A/N: this is my first moonlight fic, so please be gentle...it takes place during b.c. immediately after beth walks up the stairs...let me know what you guys think...and if i should continue...

-Fen

* * *

He stood at the bottom of the staircase. A thousands thoughts flowing through his mind all at once. He couldn't a single one back, but the one that stood out – the one he couldn't push aside was the one he wanted to indulge the most. Beth had just walked up these very stairs, with all intent of getting him to follow. A moment ago, he would have dashed up the stairs. But as soon as he actually got to the stairs, his doubt stepped in.

If he went up the stairs one of two things was going to happen. One: he'd lock Beth in one of the rooms until the black crystal wore off, in order to keep her as far away from him as possible and still be able to tend to her. Or Two: if he chose this option, there would be no turning back. Figuratively speaking – Mick had no plans of turning Beth. There relationship or quasi-relationship would never be the same because of this one night if he went up those stairs, following her, and did the second of his two options – which included all the wonderful things that Beth had hinted at just moments before.

So he stood there, at the bottom of the steps, unable to move – as if a stake had been thrust into his heart. He heard her call from the bedroom. Her voice husky. He couldn't quite tell if it was from the drug or her arousing state. It was decision time. Either way, he was going to have to go up those stairs. There was no getting out of that. "Well…" He thought to himself as he took the first step and shook the idea from his mind.

After reaching the top of the steps, and making the short distance to the door of the bedroom, Mick still hadn't reached a decision on what to do. His mind told him to take the logical route. Hold her off until the drug wears off. Do whatever he had to in order to keep from doing something she would regret later. But then his heart, the unbeating, unnecessary organ in his chest, told him he would regret it later if he stayed away. Hanging his head slightly, he walked into the room. She was lying in the middle of the bed.

All thoughts of abandonment escaped his mind, and the only thing he could focus on was her. Her beauty. Her confidence. The way her body would feel moving beneath his own. He closed his eyes for a moment as his regular fantasy flashed before him. When his eyes opened, he was almost surprised to see that she was still there, having truly thought it had all been a dream.

She smiled at him. A smile that was reserved solely for him, and no one else. Mick stalked over to the bed as he unbuttoned the next two or threes buttons of his shirt. His hands were quickly stopped by Beth's own on top of his. "I believe that's my job." She said, pushing his hands aside and making quick work of the buttons.

Mick focused on her face as she undid and removed his shirt. Something was changing. The thought was quickly pushed out of his mind as her hands ran down the flesh of his back, around his waist and back up his chest. They finally rested on either side of his face as she pulled his head, his lips, to hers. Their last and first kiss held no passion. A simple long peck with the hopes of more, but both knowing it not to be the case. But now, that kiss was but a distant memory.

Beth brushed her tongue against Mick's lower lip. It was that simple action that pushed Mick over the edge. He pulled her against him. Wrapping one arm around her waist, and yanking her as close as she could get, his other arm wrapped around her, and his hand pulled her, by the neck, as his tongue delved into her mouth. As Beth returned his embrace, his hands moved down her body, stopping at her thighs. He pulled her body up onto his and forced her legs around his waist. Their lips and tongues still dueling with neither being the proclaimed winner yet.

Mick pushed forward – as his knees hit the bed, they fell forward and their lips separated for the first time since the kiss started. The two laughed as they landed on the bed. It was quickly cut off by a seriousness that coated the room. Mick immediately realized what had changed. "She couldn't have taken much." He thought to himself. "Just enough to get us started." His thought finished. He pulled back slightly, trying to extricate himself from the situation and flee the room. He pulled himself back far enough that it was obvious he was going to leave the bed – and the room.

"Please." The words escaped Beth's mouth were so soft, if Mick hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have heard it. She spoke up a little, needing to be able to hear the words that were coming out of her own mouth. "Please stay." She was pleading with him. "Please." She repeated.

"I…I can't. We…can't. You…you're in a relationship. It's just…we just can't." Mick said as his mind won out over his heart. He pulled himself up and off the bed.

He was completely taken aback when he found his body being forcibly turned around. Beth pulled his body to hers and he couldn't fight her. He never truly could. She pulled his lips to hers once again. Deepening the kiss immediately, she devours him. Mind and heart. When she finally pulled away to catch her own breath, she whispered, "This is me."


	2. Not Like That

A/N: i hope you guys enjoyed the first half of this...here is the conclusion...let me know what you think...

-Fen

* * *

Mick stared into her eyes. There was no missing it. The drug was completely worn off. His heart was pushing back, refusing to retreat in defeat. Mick grabbed her once again, and lifted her until he dropped them both on the bed. This time there was no playful laughter. There was no interruption. There was only them.

He slowly made his way down her body, pulling the dress off as he laid kisses over every inch of her. He was more than glad to see that the dress was not concealing a bra, and immediately sucked one of her pert nipples into his mouth while his fingers played with the other. Beth arched up into his ministrations and reveled as his cool body gave her a slight chill.

She jerked forward trying to sit herself up so she could tug at his belt, but he pushed her down with one placed hand. He crawled back up her body and recaptured her mouth. Hovering over her, he made quick work of the dress, slipping it off her body without leaving her lips. The action had caused them to shift and her body curled against his. He moaned into her mouth at the feel of her barely clad body against his. The only barrier between having her completely naked on his bed were the black lace boy cut panties.

Sliding his hand down and between her legs, he stroked her through the soft material until she moaned into his mouth. In her haste to get his buckle undone and his pants off, she pushed his hand away and immediately regretted the loss of intimate contact.

Settling her wild hands, Mick assisted Beth in removing his belt, but let her pull the tight pants from his body. As Beth looked him up and down, she couldn't even consider resisting him, or how she had been able to thus far. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Slowly she arched her bottom half upwards, in order to pull his boxer briefs down, and release his ever-hardening erection. Mick allowed her a moment to feel in control before he flipped them over. He held himself just in front of her throbbing, lace-covered core. Claiming her lips in a quick and chaste kiss, he pulled back again. Beth feared he was coming to his senses and making some excuse as to why they shouldn't be doing this – like he'd done earlier – so she was surprised when he smiled. A flash of blue and fang.

He grabbed her left wrist and held it up. Moving closer, his human visage returned, he smelled her wrist, and licked where the wounds still wasn't completely healed. He turned and looked her in the eye. "Not like that." He whispered, apologizing in his own way. He moved so he was a breath away from her exposed neck. With one quick movement, he ripped the panties from her body. Mick drew his tongue along her neck and whispered in her ear, barely a breath, "Like this." He sank his fangs into her neck as he thrust into her.

She moaned at the eroticness of him entering her in both ways. He didn't drink from her, not right away. He let her adjust to him. As she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper, he pulled out slightly, and thrust back in, this time drinking from her neck. Quickly pulling his fangs out, but not missing a thrust, he moved his mouth down to her breasts. Taking one into her mouth he sliced through the delicate flesh, causing her to moan again. Suckling her like a babe would, he lapped at the open wound, still keeping the slow pace he'd set.

Beth couldn't get over the way it felt. Feeling him inside her, and her blood flowing into him. Her hands ran through his dark locks, and pulled his face to hers. His fangs still present, she crashed her lips to his. Plunging her tongue into his mouth, she missed the feel of him feeding from her. Running her tongue along his fang, she cut it, and plunged it deeper into his mouth, this time causing Mick to moan at the feel of her offering herself to him.

Mick pulled himself from and slid down her body until he was positioned between her legs. Placing purposeful licks and nips on the inside of her thighs, he bit into her once again and she arched her body into his mouth. She could feel him smiling against her skin. He turned his attention from her thigh and darted his tongue inside her waiting sweetness. Running his tongue along her slick slit, he found her nub, and rubbed his fang against it. She moaned in want. Biting down slightly, so as not to draw too much blood from her, she called out his name.

He could tell she was close to climax, and pulled away from her core, traveling back up her body to reach her lips again. He delved one final time into her mouth, tasting the coppery blood that was slowly pooling therein. He pulled from her lips and returned to her neck, sinking his fangs in one final time as he thrust himself into her. Taking a drink of her crimson life with every thrust, it wasn't long before they were both climaxing. Both breathing the others name as their bodies relaxed. Mick realized he was resting all his weight on Beth, and rolled to the side, pulling her into a tight embrace. Beth sighed in exhaustion. She turned to say something, but immediately stopped the words from leaving her mouth.

Mick, with his human visage in place, had fallen asleep already. His arms were wrapped possessively around her waist and his chin was resting in the crook of her neck – his nose almost touching the wound he'd created. Beth didn't hear the unusual noise at first, she was too captivated by the peacefulness that she rarely saw on his face to hear it. She smiled and leaned forward slightly placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Which earned her a louder, none violent, growl that emitted from deep within the vampire lying next to her.

"I learn something new about vampires every day." She said, as she fell asleep to the pleasant purring that was coming from the vampire's chest.

* * *

It was hours later when Mick began to stir. He immediately realized that he wasn't in his freezer, but in a warm bed, with a warm body. His eyes shot open, and fear washed over him as he stared at Beth's face. Concentrating, he heard her heart beat. He hadn't drained her. Maybe this could work after all. It was then that he chuckled. He'd never heard himself purr before. Not even with Coraline. He was completely content, and knew he could stay in that bed forever if he had, or if he was given the chance.

Leaning forward, he pulled Beth's lips to his, and pushed for immediate access into her mouth. She responded, and opened herself to him. He could still taste the blood from the wound on her tongue. He still couldn't believe that she'd done that. She had no idea what the ramifications of such an action could be. Never closing his eyes, he watched her face as she woke up and realized just where she was. When Mick finally pulled away, but didn't loosen his grip around her waist, she whispered, her voice husky, "If I woke up everyday like this, I'd be a happy woman."

"Then let's make you happy." Was the only thought that would enter his mind. But he knew it wasn't possible. Not unless he turned her. And he'd never do that. He'd never curse another person, even if he loved them with all his being to live the life he had to live. It wasn't fair to take that from someone. Instead, he replied, "You're probably hungry. I know I am." He said, pulling himself from the bed.

Beth felt the coldness creep into her, and it wasn't from the covers being moved, but from the loss of contact with _him._ "Mick." She said as he picked up their discarded clothes.

He turned to look at her, "I…Last night shouldn't…it was wrong of me to take advantage like that. I shouldn't have done it." He said, trying to convince himself more.

"Do you regret it?" She asked. When he didn't immediately reply, she asked, a little differently, "Do you regret me?"

His ears perked at the question. "No." The thought was stuck in his head. "I've wanted last night to happen for so long, it hurt." Was the next thought. "If it could happen every night, I'd be happy man." He thought, knowing his thoughts were reflecting her earlier words.

Before he could do anything, she was out of the bed, and in his arms. It was only as her head was nestled against his neck that he realized his thoughts were only thoughts, but that he had spoken the words aloud. "I love you." She mumbled into his neck.

Mick stood there, and slowly wrapped his arms around her body. He leaned into the embrace, and nuzzled his mouth against the wound on her neck. When he realized that he hadn't vamped out, that his face hadn't shifted, that his bloodlust hadn't taken over, he knew that there truly was a chance that it could work. He just had to take the first step. "I love you, too." He whispered, hoping her ears would hear hi


End file.
